


Coffee to Go

by Lady_Winterrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Winterrose/pseuds/Lady_Winterrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sooo… what do you want to drink?” Jon asked the stunning red haired woman opposite of the small brown table with a vase of flowers.</p>
<p>“Shhh Jon” Sansa hushed annoyed and hide behind her menu card.</p>
<p>Jon looked at Sansa and sighed. He was surprised that his best friend’s sister wanted to go on a date with him, especially since they aren’t that close. He can’t even remember that they had a single conversation just the two of them alone. So of course he was quite shocked when Sansa announced that they’ll grab a coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I need to work on my WIPs but this story didn’t let go of me and since it can’t get out of my head I finally wrote it down. I’m sorry if there are any mistakes (English is my third language and it isn’t beta’d), so feel free to point them out! I hope you like it :)

“Sooo… what do you want to drink?” Jon asked the stunning red haired woman opposite of the small brown table with a vase of flowers.

“Shhh Jon” Sansa hushed annoyed and hide behind her menu card. 

Jon looked at Sansa and sighed. He was surprised that his best friend’s sister wanted to go on a date with him, especially since they aren’t that close. He can’t even remember that they had a single conversation just the two of them alone. So of course he was quite shocked when Sansa announced that they’ll grab a coffee.

xxx

When Jon entered the big House with the large windows and grey brick stones, he never dreamed that he would get in such a situation. He just wanted to drop some of Robbs books he used to need for study and pay a quick visit to Arya, when Sansa suddenly appeared from the living room. As distressed as she looked Jon asked her what’s wrong.

Apparently she was lost in her thoughts because she nearly shrieked when she noticed him.

“Oh Jon! What are you doing here?”

“Uhm I just want to leave Robbs chemistry books here and see Arya – “

“Perfect!” Sansa interrupted him with a winning smile. “Jon we’ll go on a date.”

“… A date?” He wasn’t quite sure, maybe he misheard her. No surely he misheard her. Sansa barely noticed him when he was in the house even if her whole family treated Jon like one of their own.

“Yes a date.” She quickly grabbed her violet purse, a blue beanie and a light jacket. When she walked to the front door and remarked that Jon was still standing in the corridor she rolled her eyes and drag him with a surprising strong grab to his car.

And now both of them – Jon with a confused face and Sansa as she would search someone - sit in a large café in the city with a coffee and cake bar. Jon bounced with his leg under the table for a long time up and down because all his tries to make a decent conversation with Sansa was immediately shut down from her.

“Look Sansa I feel we should order something – “

“God Jon! Please be quite!”

“I don’t understand why you want to go on a date with me when you’re the whole time so damn annoyed when I open my mouth.”

Sansa nearly winced when she looked over her menu card. Then she sighed and waved her hand impatiently to a waitress.

“Look just order something Jon but do it without much noise, do you understand?”

Again she looked behind him but when he wanted to turn around to see what’s so damn interesting behind his back their waitress arrived.

“What can I bring you?” She smiled to Jon.

“I want a coffee – just black and for Sansa … a latte macchiato and one of those lemon cakes; thank you.”

The woman wrote it with a quick nod on her block and went to get their order.

“Sooo … Sansa, what are we doing here?”

Sansa twitched at her white blouse and moved more of her hair into the beanie.

“I already told you. We. Are. On. A. Date.”

She glanced behind Jon and emphasis the last words with a quite but strong voice. Jon sighed again and ruffled through his hair. Grabbing her hand over the table he forced Sansa to look at him.

“Sansa for real. What are we doing here?”

She exhaled deep out and put the menu card on the table. When Jon talked like this he wouldn’t stop till he found out and she doesn’t want to risk getting to much attention.

“Arya is here.”

“Behind me?” Jon asked too loud for Sansa and wanted to turn around but she quickly forced him on his seat.

“Yes” she hissed. “And she mustn’t find out that we are here!”

“Ok but why are **we** here?” Jon lowered his voice and closed the space between him and Sansa.

“She … she is on date.”

“A date? And why are you following her??”

“It isn’t just a date! It’s with this Baratheon boy and I won’t let this fucking family near my sister!”

She looked flustered and lowered her voice again.

“And because I don’t trust this boy, we will follow her around. So don’t be too loud and stop flirting with the waitress! I don’t want to get catch!”

“I didn’t flirt – “

“Hush, you’re too loud!” Sansa whispered.

“That’s really the strangest thing you’ve ever done.” Jon tried to suppress his chuckle.

“Hush Jon! This mission is important for me!!” Sansa turned in a deep shade of red.

While Jon tried to calm himself the waitress arrived with their order.

“A latte and lemon cake for the young lady and a black coffee for our handsome man right her.”

She placed the cup in front of a blushing Jon and smiled sweetly. Sansa arched her auburn brow up and gave Jon a knowing look. When the waitress went back to work Sansa take a large gulp from her own drink.

“See I told you so.”

“But I didn’t do anything!”

“Hush Jon! Don’t look to a woman with those big, sad puppy eyes. Everyone will take this as an invitation.”

Silently they drank their coffee and Sansa still observe the part of the café where her sister supposed to sit.

“So … what’s our mission?” Jon tried to change the topic.

“I checked Arya’s messages. They’ll be a while here and eat one of her favourite cakes. Then Gendry want to take her to the amusement park because the new roller coaster opened today. So we will check behind them and – “

“Wait you read her messages?”

Sansa sighed and took with a fork a bit of her lemon cake. Calmly she chewed it and sighed again – this time because lemon cakes are her favourites. She wiped with a napkin her mouth and Jon tries his hardest not to look on her full rose lips.

“Yes Jon, I read her messages. As I said I don’t trust the whole Baratheon clan and if Gendry shows a little bit of Joffrey’s behavior, he won’t see the next day again.”

Jon would take it as a joke if it wasn’t for Sansa’s serious face. Her blue eyes were hard as steel and she crumpled the napkin in her right hand. He knew that Sansa and Joffrey had a horrible relationship. She was barely a teen when she announced that she’s taken. But this didn’t take long after her mother found out what a cruel boyfriend Joffrey was. He didn’t know the exact details but remembered Robb was mad and beat the “shitty little monster” what he called Joffrey up.

“So why am I here?” Jon tries to figure out.

“The last time I did this, it was easier with other people not to stand out. And you were looking for Arya.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“Ok wow but this hat doesn’t do a good job to hide your hair and isn’t it ridiculous… wait the last time? Did you followed Bran and Meera in their first week, too?!”

“Jon! Stay quite! And yes, I just want to protect my siblings, don’t you understand?”

Jon made an attempt to tell Sansa that she’s kind of overreacting when her face twisted into a grimace.

“She _blushed_ Jon. **Blushed**!”

Jon shoved her dish with the cake closer.

“Breath Sansa and take a bite.”

“But she never blushes Jon!”

Jon exhaled loudly and looked straight into Sansa’s eyes.

“Fine Sansa I’ll help you. But we just follow them for a few hours and then you let those two in peace. Deal?”

Shoveling her lemon cake into her mouth as gracefully as Sansa could, she nodded and observed her sister.

“Deal Watson.”

“Wait why I am Watson?”

“We need code names. You say my name far too often. So you’re obviously John Watson.”

“But I could also be Sherlock.”

Sansa arched her brow. “Watson, you didn’t even noticed the flirting waitress, you don’t deserve the code name Sherlock.” With that she shoved again a bit of her cake in her mouth with a sweet smile. Jon wouldn’t dare to object when she looks so self-satisfied.

xxx

“He took her hand! What a bastard!”

“And I thought Robb had the worst brother instinct.”

“As you can see Jon I’m actually a woman, so it’s a sister instinct.” She corrected him quickly and took his hand. “We need to hurry or else we will lose them in the crowd. Who has thought that so many people want to ride this roller coaster?”

Even if Jon knew it better to interpret much into her actions, he can’t fight the warm feeling he gets when they were made their way through the crowd. He tried his hardest not to stare at her for too long, but can’t keep himself from glancing to her pale face with the cute freckles on her cheeks and her long lashes fanning around those big blue eyes. She bites her lips every time when she’s worried about Arya or furrows her brows and Jon can’t help himself to feel utterly attracted to her. He never thought that Sansa cared so much about her sister. The two of them had a strange relationship but to see Sansa so tender about Arya let him see the relationship of the sisters in another light.

“I lost her.” She sounded so heartbroken after the long walk that he could feel the pain in his own body. “I will never find her with all this people here.”

She looked desperately around her but with Arya’s brown pony tail and Gendry’s messy black hair, it wasn’t easy to stand out for them.

“Come let’s just sit for a while.” Jon guided her gently to a close bench.

“You probably think I’m totally nuts. But since Joffrey… I don’t want that happen to Arya and even if she looks so tough, deep in her heart she’s still this little innocent girl and I just … I … “

“You just want to protect her.” Jon hugged her and draw small circles with his palm on her back.

“I’m sorry for wasting your time.” Sansa looked up with her big blue eyes and Jon cracked a smile.

“You never waste my time. Actually I had a good time here with you.”

Her eyes grew bigger in surprise and she blushed.

“You don’t have to say that, Jon. I can handle the truth.”

“Well the truth is that I liked our time together and I want to go on a date again. But this time a real one and hopefully Robb won’t follow us.”He teased her with a grin.

Sansa’s smile was brighter than anything he had seen and lighted her whole face up. Suddenly Jon was very, very glad that he let himself drag here and smiled a full grin back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy to get feedback!


End file.
